


Sleep, Little One, Sleep

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Sleep Deprivation, Whump, lady!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Heather has been tailing Dagur for three days with no sleep. Recklessly, she goes into battle against him.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Sleep, Little One, Sleep

Heather was absolutely exhausted. She’d been tailing Dagur for three days now, and she was afraid that if she put down to rest, she would lose him. Surely Windshear was tired as well, but she had more energy reserves than her. She would be okay in a battle. Because that’s ultimately what this would come to: a battle. Was Heather okay for one? Maybe not, but she would have to do this. She didn’t know when she would get this chance again with Dagur out in the open.

She ducked out from under the clouds towards the ships down below. There were shouts of “dragon!”, and catapult fire and arrows were instantly flung her way. She pulled Windshear up and out of the line of danger, then came in close while they were reloading and blasted a ship. She searched around the flagship for Dagur. She saw him on the deck, looking angry as usual, hair a mess of red flame. 

“Heather! So good to see you!” Dagur exclaimed. “Wouldn’t be the same without you!”

Heather went in for the flagship. She landed, drew her axe, and dismounted. Her knees were weak, and they shook a little, but she hid it by getting into a fighting crouch. Gods, she was so tired. She just wanted to collapse to the deck of the ship and not move for a few hours. But this was an enemy ship. This was Dagur. She had to kill him for what he’d done. 

Windshear blasted Berserkers that came after her, but didn’t land a blow on Dagur. She knew that he was for Heather to take care of. 

Dagur drew his axe too, looking smug. “You seem off your game a little.”

“Do I?” Heather sneered. She wasn’t in the mood for talking with this horrible man.

Dagur stepped towards her, and Heather spun her axe in her grip, an intimidation tactic. Though, Dagur seemed not to fall for it. He stepped closer still.

“Yeah. You look tired. You know, maybe we can talk this out and you can rest. There are beds down below. I can see you want one.”

Heather growled, came forward, slashing with her axe. Dagur dodged. “I am  _ not _ talking with you!” 

They fought, and Dagur was acting like he wasn’t trying to hurt her. Odd, after all the people that he’d hurt and massacred. What was he playing at? 

Heather’s blows were weaker than usual, her reflexes slower. It wasn’t long before Dagur had her on her knees, his axe to her throat. That angered Heather to no end. She was  _ not  _ going to let this man kill her. 

“Windshear!” she called, but she looked to see that her dragon had been herded to the other side of the ship by Berserkers. Heather tried to go to her, concerned for her safety, when suddenly there was a blow to her head. She dropped her axe, was sent sprawling onto the deck of the ship. She groaned, tried to get up, but her exhausted body wouldn’t let her. She felt rope around her wrists, tried to struggle, but her squirming was in vain. 

“Take it easy, Heather,” Dagur told her. “I’ll let you sleep, and then we can talk.”

“I won’t say anything!” she cried. She tried spitting on him, but he was out of range. Berserkers were coming up to her, dragging her up to her feet. Dagur bent and picked up her axe. 

“This is a neat little invention,” he said. He gave it a spin. “I think I’ll keep it.”

Heather wanted to cry out that that was hers, but he knew that. That’s why he was taking pleasure in taking it from her. 

“Take her down below,” Dagur said. “To a bed. She needs her rest.”

“No!” Heather cried. Would they tie her to the bed? What would they do to her now that she was vulnerable and without a weapon?

Heather tried fighting as she was dragged away to the lower level of the ship, but her body was exhausted, refusing to work for her. Her eyes would hardly stay open. 

She was tossed onto a small, rickety bed, and she tried rising, but her body wouldn’t let her. She rested her injured head on the pillow, and oh gods, that felt so good. She wanted to stay awake, was angry with herself over this. She  _ had  _ to stay awake.

But as the Berserkers were leaving her alone, her eyes closed, and she fell instantly into sleep. 


End file.
